Shadows Over Olympus
by XxMoonReaperxX
Summary: The gods have gone silent. The mortals are in danger. Where is the savior of olympus? Will a new prophecy give us a new hero or a new villain? Eric Davies, just your average 16 year old boy. Well that is until he finds out he is a demigod and he has a sister. Find out what happens as his whole life is turned upside down as he learns the truth. Rated T For Language
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is a new story in which I plan on three stories about 28 chapters each. I plan on updating every week if possible. Also as a disclaimer I do not own anything in the PJO universe. And I'm pretty sure you know who does. And this is the first and last time I will be saying it. The Titles for all the chapters will be song titles. The song that inspired this chapter is Nightmare By Halifax

-XxMoonReaperxX

Chapter 1: Nightmare

I was having a strange dream, but that is usually how it is. I was in what looked like a jail cell. There was a small amount of light coming from outside of the cell. I started to check out my surroundings within the cell. The walls were made of some kind of stone, maybe concrete. There was a bed behind me and on it was a girl sprawled out and by the looks of it she was badly beaten. The girl had light skin and she had long curly black hair. Her eyes were a mix of green and blue almost like the ocean. For some strange reason it felt like I knew her. Seconds later I heard footsteps coming towards the cell. A dark figure walked up to the cell and stepped into the light, he was a tall man with short black hair, kind of like a haircut you would get if you were in the military, he had brown eyes with a scar on his left cheek.

"Well what do we have here"? The man said as he walked over to the girl. "Did we tell you that you could sleep"?

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, but it was like I wasn't there. The man walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm and yanked her up out of the bed and dragged her out of the cell and down the hall. The girl let out a loud ear piercing scream so I ran out of the cell and chased after them.

The scene shifted and I was standing in a large makeshift throne room. There was a lone chair at the end of the room. A boy around 15 or 16 with black hair and blue eyes sat on the throne. He was wearing a plain black shirt and faded jeans. The door slammed open and the boy had a devilish grin on his face.

"How is our guest today Thomas?" the boy asked as the man from the cell dragged the girl into the room.

"I found her asleep in her cell." Thomas replied. The girl had a scared look on her face and I knew I had to do something but couldn't.

"Come, now Alice, why do you look so scared? The boy asked with a smile on his face.

"Please don't kill me Jordan." The girl let out with a sob.

"Now what would make you think I would do a thing like that to my only sister?" Jordan asked sarcastically. "I know that you know where the child of that arrogant war god is. Now tell me or I will kill you." He demanded.

"I swear I don't know what you are talking about." Alice said looking straight at me. Jordan turned his head to see what she was looking at.

"What are you staring at" Jordan asked.

"Nothing I just can't look at your pathetic face." Alice said in disgust.

"If that's how you want it fine. Thomas brings her here."

"Yes my lord" Thomas said quickly.

What happened next shocked me completely. Jordan unsheathed his sword and held it at her throat. "I will ask you one more time, where is Eric Davies?" he asked putting more force behind his sword. Wait a minute did he just ask where I was?

"Please don't do this." Alice begged. He raised his sword ready to slit her throat and as he swung down Alice said

"Okay, I'll tell you." She said. "He lives on a small isolated island off the coast of Florida. He doesn't know of his godly parentage or of his twin sister Michelle."

"Well thanks for the information Alice, you have been very helpful. And we wouldn't want you to go unrewarded for this." Jordan smiled.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" Alice asked nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it Alice." Jordan laughed as he slit her throat and her body fell to the floor. "Thomas, clean this up and get the plane ready. We are going on a little trip." Jordan smiled as he looked straight at me.

As soon as he said that I woke up in my room covered in sweat with my 8 year old half-brother Keith sitting at the edge of my bed staring at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yea I just had a bad dream that's all." I said. "I need to talk to my mom, is she up yet?" I asked.

"Yea she just woke up." he said. "Can we go outside and play basketball." He asked while he was jumping on me.

"Yea just give me an hour to talk to mom and we can go okay buddy." I said trying to get him off of me.

I got up and kicked Keith out of my room and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and for a 16 year old boy I don't look half bad. I have short black hair with red tips. My eyes are brown with a speck of gold in them. I have both of my ears pierced and a lip ring that my mother isn't too happy about. I am of average build with tan skin from living on the island. I put on some faded jeans and a black shirt with all of my favorite bands written on it with silver sharpie. I walked downstairs and saw my mom sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

My mom did the best she could raising Keith and I. She got remarried to Greg, who was treated like he was my actual father, when I was 6 and two years later they had Keith.

*flashback*

Greg died a year later protecting us while we went on our annual camping trip. While my mom was unpacking the car my step dad and I went to the river to catch some fish for dinner. We were out there for 3 hours and we had no luck.

"I'm starting to think we aren't going to catch anything." I pouted.

"I am going to have to agree to that. Good thing your mother packed some food into the cooler." He said with a laugh.

So we headed back to the campsite with no fish.

"Well how is this supposed to be a camping trip if we have to eat store bought food?" My mom joked.

We sat down to dinner around the fire and I heard a noise in the bushes.

"Did you guys hear that?" my mom asked with a scared look on her face.

"No, what did you hear?" Greg questioned.

"I heard a noise coming from behind those bushes." My mom replied

Then out of nowhere a giant dog jumped out of the bushes and started to come towards me. The dog was as big as grizzly bear and looked like a black mastiff. Greg picked up the cooler and threw it at the dog.

"Take Eric and get in the car and lock the doors." Greg yelled

"I want to stay and help Greg." I pleaded

"No, I need you to take care of your mom." Greg said.

My mom then took me to the car and we got in and locked the door. Then I heard him start to scream. I unlocked the door and ran back to the campsite to find Greg on the ground with blood all over him. He was dead. I felt a strange wave of emotions pass through my head, the most prominent being anger.

There was a red aura surrounding my body. I chased after the Dog to find it waiting for me by the river. I picked up the heaviest branch I could find. As soon as my fingers gripped the branch I found myself holding a bronze sword about 3 feet in length. The dog leapt at me and I side stepped at the last second slicing the dogs side. The dog stumbled a bit and charged again. I then leapt on top of the dog and stabbed the dog in the neck and it turned to dust. After that the sword turned back into a branch and broke in half. I suddenly felt light headed and fell to the ground. The last thing I remember was my mom running towards me crying. I woke up a day later in the hospital.

*End Flashback*

They said I fainted due to the emotional stress of finding Greg's dead body. My mother and I knew it was something totally different but she wouldn't explain it to me. After that incident she moved us to and isolated island, and took a job teaching online classes to college students. She even found the time to home school the both of us. Even though I had ADHD and dyslexia she managed to get me through half of high school. So you can say that we are a close family. I would never expect her to lie to me so I decided now was the time to ask her about the dream.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second." I asked with a worried look on my face.

"Sure you can sweetie." My mom said with a smile.

"Alone." I said looking at Keith. He looked like he was about to cry but I smiled at him and said "After this I'll come outside and play some basketball with you okay.

"You better." Keith said walking out of the room.

"Alright mom I have two questions and I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me." I demanded.

"Okay what are they?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Do I have a twin sister and what really happened to my real dad?"

"Why would you want to know if you had a sister?" she asked trying to brush the question off. I explained the dream to her excluding the killing part.

"So is it true?' I asked hopefully.

"I thought I had more time, But yes it is true. You do have a twin sister named Michelle and well your father on the other hand, well that's a little harder to explain without you thinking I am lying to you." She explained. "Do you know of the myths about Greek gods and goddesses?" she asked.

"Yea like Ares and Zeus right?" I looked at her and started laughing.

"What does that have to do with my father? I asked.

"It has everything to do with your father." She said.

"Alright explain because I am lost?" I said.

"Well it all started when I was about 19 and I finished high school. Your father and I met while I was in New York on vacation. He was very charming at first but then I got to know him and I found out the hard way that he was no good. I saw him out with another woman. That was the night when I was going to tell him I was pregnant. I walked up to the both of them and slapped him in the face and punched the woman in the face. Turns out it isn't wise to punch a goddess in the face.

"What do you mean you punched a goddess in the face?" I asked

"Well I happened to punch the goddess Aphrodite and turns out it wasn't a very good idea. She cursed my love life and vanished leaving me standing there with a very confused look on my face. I told your father that I never wanted to see him again and I walked away. Nine months later when I gave birth to you and your sister a 14 year old boy and a satyr came to the door with a note explaining that the both of you were part of some prophecy and how Zeus wanted to kill you both because it had to do with your father. They had to take one of you so Zeus would think that only one of you was alive." She continued to explain.

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"It is not my place to tell you. You have to hear it when you are ready." She said.

"When will that be, and why did you keep me and not Michelle?" I asked.

"It wasn't my choice. They said that it had to be Michelle in order to fulfill the prophecy. They said they were going to take her to some camp in New York where she will be safe, and to send you when you were ready. Enough talk though, we are no longer safe now that you know about your father. I hoped this day would never come, But I need to send you to that camp.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked.

"Yes, you are leaving tonight. No questions asked" my mom said sternly.

"Fine I'll go and pack." I said with an attitude as I ran up the stairs.

I don't know if this dream meant anything but it sure did freak my mom out. I really don't want to leave but if it means my family is safe I don't care.

"Alright mom I'm all packed." I yelled down the stairs." I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. My mother was waiting by the door with a worried look on her face.

"You better call or write or something to let me know you is safe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother." I replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Alright go before I start to cry, and don't forget to say good bye to Keith." She said trying to hold back tears.

"Mom it will be okay I promise" I assured her.

I said good bye to Keith and started to walk out the door. My mom gave me one last hug and put a small box in my pocket and whispered in my ear. "Put this necklace on and in time you will know why I didn't tell you the truth sooner."

I walked out of the door and took the box out and stared at the necklace my mother gave me. The chain was solid gold and the charm was two swords crossed in an x. I quickly put my necklace on and went to the dock and left for the mainland. I was about halfway to the mainland when I heard an explosion come from the island. I looked back and saw my house on fire. I turned around as fast as I could without capsizing the boat and headed back. As soon as I reached the dock I ran to my house only to find it in ruins. I started to dig through the rubble and found my mother's body protecting Keith's. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I felt the same strange aura start to flow around my body. Anger was the only thing I now felt. I heard a plane start up from the other side of the island. I ran to check it out and I saw Thomas, the man from my dream. He was about to get in the plane but I guess he sensed me and he turned around and was shocked to see me alive.

"You should be dead." he yelled. He shut the door to the plane and started to walk over to me. He stopped halfway and seemed scared. He then drew his sword and started to march towards me again. I then felt a presence behind me. A man sitting on a Harley Davidson motorcycle was staring at me. He was tall with a military style haircut and he was wearing a pair of red tinted wraparound sunglasses. His clothes were that of a typical biker minus the bulletproof vest. He stepped of his bike and walked over to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with hate filling every word.

"You will show your father some respect." The man said.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth I started to get angrier. I punched him in the face and somehow it felt like I was punching a brick wall.

"This is entirely your fault. If you hadn't met my mom none of this would have happened and she would still be alive." I screamed half in pain and half because I was pissed off.

"No one besides that awful sea spawn ever had the guts to stand up to me." My father chuckled. "Your mother's death was not my fault. You know who is responsible and as my son I expect you to exact your revenge on him." He demanded.

He reached over and ripped the charm off of my necklace and in his hands a sword appeared. It had a black hilt and was wrapped in leather. The blade itself was bronze and had an inscription written in Greek on it. It read: λήθη which I could read somehow. The words seemed to move around and change to English and it read: Oblivion. He handed me the sword and a shiver immediately ran down my spine. He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Make me want to call you my son." He snarled. Thomas approached me and pointed his sword in my face.

"You should have died in that explosion, but it seems that I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He said.

I raised oblivion and charged Thomas. I slashed at his arm but he side stepped and hit me with the flat of his blade. I stumbled back a bit and charged again. I feigned an attack to the left and slashed his right arm causing him to start to bleed. He grasped his arm and I took my chance to strike again. He was ready for it though, he blocked my attack and disarmed me sending my sword flying through the air and landing ten feet behind me. He went for the finishing blow and I moved out of the way at the last second, though the blade did cut my arm open. I cringed at the pain and fell over.

"Stand up and fight." He spat.

I looked over at my father who was doing nothing to help me watch the fight and got angry. My body started to feel strange. A glowing red aura was surrounding my body.

I stood up and I no longer felt pain in my arm but immense strength. Thomas attacked again but I was faster. I ducked under his sword and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and I took this opportunity to kick his sword out of his hand. Thomas tried to get back up but I kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. I jumped on him and started to unleash hell on his face. I kept punching him in the face until you could no longer recognize him. Somehow he got a burst of energy and pushed me off of him. He got up and started to kick my side with such force I could feel a couple of ribs crack. He tried to kick me again but I grabbed his other foot and pulled it out from under him sending him crashing to the ground. I rolled over coughing up blood. I noticed my sword was within reach but I didn't want to Thomas to know so I tried to get up and felt an immense amount of pain in my side.

Definitely cracked some ribs. I thought to myself as I finally stood up. There was some glass on the ground next to Thomas.

I guess some of the debris must have made it all the way over here. I thought.

I got on top of him and grabbed a piece of grass and slit both of his wrists to make him suffer some more.

"This is for my little brother." I said as I jammed a piece of glass into his side.

"Please show me some mercy Eric and forgive me. I was just doing what I was told." He pleaded.

"I don't care if you acted on your own or by some psychopath's orders. You killed the only family I have. That is something I can never forgive." I spat.

I got off of him and took a step back looking at Thomas almost feeling guilty.

No! He killed your family. Are you going to let him off the hook that easily?" I thought to myself.

"Get up Thomas and fight or do you want to give up?" I asked with anger.

"I do want to give up. Please let me live." He pleaded trying to stand up.

I walked over to my sword and picked it up. I noticed that Thomas was having some trouble getting up so I walked over to him and helped him up.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Eric." He said with gratitude.

"I didn't say I was going to forgive you Thomas." I said as I ran my sword through his stomach.

He fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"That was for my mother." I said taking a step back. The Red aura around my body was gone and it felt like I just got hit by a bus or something. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I could barely stand but I managed to keep my composure.

"This won't be the end Eric; there is something much larger at work here." He said as he coughed up some blood. "My master will do anything he can to stop you from fulfilling that prophecy." He said.

"What prophecy are you talking about?" I asked. "What prophecy are you talking about?" I asked as I shook Thomas. My father walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's no use he is gone Eric." My father said.

"Do you know what prophecy he was talking about? I asked my father.

"I do but it is neither the time nor the place for you to find out." He replied getting agitated.

"What is there to hide, it can't be that bad." I asked.

"Don't ask me about it again, you will find out when it is time." He growled.

He got on his bike and disappeared.

"What the hell was that about" I said out loud.

I walked back to the remains of my house and the pain was getting to be too much. I fell to my knees gasping for air. My vision was going black and the only thing I can remember before blacking out was two people running over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke a few hours later and it was around mid-day. I wasn't on the island anymore I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. I heard two people talking above me.

"Clara are you sure he is the one we were supposed to pick up from that island." A male voice said.

"I'm sure of it Henry, he was the only one left alive on that island. He also had a sword with him. Not too many teenagers carry celestial bronze swords around with them. Frankly I'm surprised he survived that explosion." Clara said.

I tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in my side. I screamed a little but quickly calmed down.

"Right cracked ribs." I said out loud.

"Well looks like he is finally awake. Henry go and check on him." Clara said.

"You got it boss." Henry said sarcastically

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Clara said. It seemed like she got annoyed at that remark.

Henry came down the stairs and walked over to me. Henry was a little bit taller than I was and had short blonde hair and stormy grey eyes almost like a rain cloud. He was muscular but not like, oh my god he is on steroids kind of muscular. He was wearing a pair of black gym shorts and an orange camp half-blood shirt. "How're you feeling?" Henry asked.

I flinched and moved back a little and winced at the pain. "Who are you and why did you take me off that island? I questioned.

"My name is Henry Lewis and upstairs driving the boat is Clara Johnson. We are demigods just like you and we are taking you to a place where you will be safe." Henry explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"You don't, you just have to have a little faith that's all." He said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing, you just look like you got the crap kicked out of you that's all." He said.

"And that is supposed to be funny how?" I asked.

"No it's not that we found you near a house that exploded and you look like you were in some sort of fight." Henry said.

"That was my house and you took me away from my family!" I yelled as I attacked Henry.

The boat slowed down and Clara came downstairs and in an instant she pulled me off of Henry and had her sword at my throat. I looked at her and she looked to be around my age and not too bad on the eyes. She was about my height and had a petite figure. She had wavy black hair that went a little past her shoulders and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and an orange shirt that said camp half-blood on it.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked. "This is how you thank us for saving you!" she yelled.

"Look I didn't ask you to save me I was perfectly fine on that island by myself." I yelled back.

"If we didn't come when we did you would be dead. Your ribs are broken, you were losing a lot of blood and you were passed out!" She screamed.

I realized that they were trying to do the right thing by saving me and calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you guys. I'm just having a rough day that's all." I explained. "I just found out that my dad is a god and I have a sister that I didn't know about that goes to some camp. My house was blown up along with my mother and brother. They died because of what I am and who my father is." I explained.

"Who is your godly parent?" Clara asked.

"Ares, that selfish god is the reason my family is dead. He may be my father but I could care less what he is. I hate him." I said with hate. "What about you guys?" I asked.

"Well my father is Poseidon, god of the seas." Clara said proudly

"My mom is Athena goddess of wisdom." Henry said.

"So where are we headed exactly?" I asked trying to change the subject

"We are heading back to camp which is in New York, long island to be exact." Henry stated.

"Okay so where are we know" I asked.

"we are at 35o29'52.12"N and 75o00'15.37"W which is off the coast of North Carolina" Clara said.

"How did you know that without a gps or something?" I asked.

"Well being a child of Poseidon I have perfect bearings at sea." Clara said.

"Pretty impressive, I'm sure that comes in handy a lot." I said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She said as the boat started moving by it."

"You are such a showoff Clara." Henry said sarcastically.

"Does it matter? At least we are getting there. It shouldn't matter if I showoff just a little bit." She smiled.

"Fine, how long until we get back to camp. I'm so hungry." Henry said.

"About 3 hours, so just relax a little." Clara said.

"Do you know how hard that is going to be for me I have ADHD?" I said.

"Join the club all demigods are like that. It's our battle reflexes." Clara explained.

"Let me guess being dyslexic is a demigod thing too? I asked.

"Nope that's just a you thing" Henry stated with a smile. Clara started to glare at Henry then she looked at me and said "of course it's a demigod thing. It's because our minds are hardwired for ancient Greek not English." Clara explained to me.

"Here I was thinking all this time I had some learning disability, but I don't. I am so relieved." I stated with a laugh.

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my stomach and I fell over gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

I don't know my stomach hurts I don't know why though." I said.

"Here let me take a look." Henry said.

Henry lifted up my shirt and found a piece of glass stuck in my side.

"Well here is your problem. You have a piece of glass stuck inside you." He said.

"Well can you get it out?" I asked.

"I'll try but it's going to hurt a lot." Henry said.

"Just do it and get it over with." I said.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Henry said as he tried to pull the glass out.

It felt like my side was on fire. The more he pulled on it the more it started to hurt. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

"Okay stop leave it in." I screamed.

"Trust me it's not going anywhere." Henry said.

The boat rocked and the force rolled me over onto the glass and it felt like someone was taking a piece of molten steel and putting it on my body. The pain finally got to me and then everything started to go black and I passed out. When I awoke I was in a large room. The sunshine was pouring through the only window in the room lighting it up. I assumed it was early to late afternoon considering how hot it was. Clara and Henry were sitting next to the bed looking like they were about to pass out.

"Finally you're awake. You have been out cold for a week." Clara said.

"Wow it's been that long. Where are we?" I asked.

"We are back at camp." Henry said.

"Are you okay to walk? There is someone I want you to meet." Clara asked.

"Yea I'm good." I said.

"Alright get up and get dressed. We will wait outside." Clara said as they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

Laid out at the end of the bed was a clean pair of jeans and an orange shirt that said camp half-blood on it. As I got dressed and I noticed that I was completely fine. My ribs were fully healed and there was a nice scar where the glass was embedded in my stomach. After I got dressed I walked outside to meet up with Henry and Clara but they were nowhere to be found.

I decided to walk around camp to try and find them. I walked to the top of the only hill at camp to get a better look at it. In the middle of camp there were cabins aligned in a perfect "U" shape. There was even a rock climbing wall and as people started to climb it lava started to pour out of the top. There was even a volleyball court. But what was interesting was there was an amphitheater, arena, and a river running through camp.

As I got familiar with the camp I spotted Henry and Clara walking up to a blue house. I started to walk towards the house when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see a dragon coiled around a giant pine tree. It startled me so naturally I stepped backwards way from it, and I lost my footing on the hill and I fell backwards down the hill. Rolling down the hill was the fun part. But when I got to the bottom I ran into a tree.

"Ouch!" I shouted. Then something came out of the tree and smacked me in the face.

"What do you think you are doing? The tree asked.

"Wait the tree asked; I think I'm going crazy." I thought to myself. Then a girl appeared from behind a tree and got up in my face and started to yell. She was elfish in appearance. She was a little shorter than me and had green eyes.

"How dare you attack my home you worthless demigod."

I was getting upset now. "I fell down the hill and ran into this tree, I didn't realize it was a big deal." I yelled at the girl.

We got into each other's faces, both of us no wanting to back down. Then someone grabbed me and started to drag me away. I turned around to see a beautiful girl around my height and a petite figure with golden hair. She had tan skin and bright baby blue eyes.

"You need to calm down." She said to me.

"Corinna, that's enough, he is obviously new here and doesn't know better." Corinna glared at me and then went back to her tree.

"I'm Angelina Valentine, daughter of Hephaestus, and you are?" she asked.

"The names Eric Davies, son of Ares." I said calming down a little.

"Davies huh? I know your sister. Come on we need to go find Chiron so I can report this incident." She said as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along.

"Who's Chiron?" I asked.

"He is our activities director" she explained.

We walked for about 5 minutes until we go to the house. On the porch Henry and Clara were talking to a man on the other side of the railing. It was like he was standing on something. We got a little closer I realized he wasn't standing on anything but his body was a white stallion. The other guy on the porch had a chubby looking face with dark black hair that almost looked purple and was wearing a leopard spotted Hawaiian style shirt. They seemed to notice us as we walked up to the porch.

"Eric you seem to be doing well, how are you feeling?" The Horse man said.

"I'm doing fine." I replied coldly.

"He just had a run in with Corinna after he fell down the hill and ran into her tree." Angelina Explained.

"Thank you for bringing him here Angelina. Could you please wait here with Henry and Clara while I talk to Eric in private for a minute?" The man in the wheel chair asked.

"Sure thing Chiron." She replied sitting down on the steps.

"Eric can you please come with me we have a lot to discuss?" Chiron asked as he motioned me to follow him. "I have heard about what happened to your family and first I would like to say I'm sorry for your loss. Secondly seeing as you have nowhere to go I would like you to stay here as a year round camper." He said showing concern. "Now we need to get you settled in here. You will begin activities tomorrow. As for now I will have Angelina, Henry, and Clara gives you the grand tour. And Eric, welcome to camp half-blood."

So what do you think? I'm pretty sure I would love it if you left a review but hey, that's just my opinion. If you want to flame this story go ahead and let them come and let the haters hate. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this story.

-XxMoonReaperxX

P.s - I am looking for some new character ideas. so please use this form and send to me in a pm a character bio. I will select winning characters by the update of chapter three. Winning Characters will be chosen on how detailed they are.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Abilites:

Magical Items(If any):

Appearance:

Personality:

Biography:

Camp:


End file.
